Professions
Continent Online ' offers a «'Profession System» that allows players to fully experience the prospects of being a master of their trade and can drastically help improve their enjoyment of the game. This is not to be confused with the «Personal Skills» system where you accumulate points by leveling up or doing «Skill Quests» which will then be put into specific skills. Sebuto is home to a diverse array of crafting and gathering professions that are suitable for certain characters. Each profession is capable of leveling up alongside the player and as their level grows, their proficiency in that certain range increases as well. When full mastery is achieved for a profession, a special quest will be available for that player that will reward them for their time and effort put into that class. All Crafting and Gathering Professions can be maxed out at Level 10 and are ranked according to every two levels. Crafting Crafting '''professions are in short trades that specialize in creating new items that can either be consumed or worn depending on the type of item. Once a player reaches level 25, the option of choosing a profession become available at the specific building designated for that profession. Continent Online offers four main crafting professions that a player can choose from, along with special crafting professions that can become available when certain conditions are met. When a player first chooses their profession, they are automatically assigned the rank of '''Beginner and must spend time increasing their proficiency in order to level it up. The hierchary of ranks are as followed: *'Beginner: Level's 1-2' *'Apprentice: Level's 3-4' *'Novice: Level's 5-6' *'Expert: Level's 7-8' *'Veteran: Level 9' *'Master: Level 10 ' Alchemist Alchemy '''is one of the four main professions of the realm of CO. Elixirs, Potions, and Gems; all of these items are no step above what a Alchemist can create and can provide useful buffs that can be critical during dungeons. In order to produce these vials, Alchemists require crafting materials (which can be obtained in dungeons from monster drops or gathering professions) along with '''containers '''that can be found in dungeons or crafted in another profession. Blacksmith '''Blacksmiths '''are one of the four main professions of the realm of CO. As the name applies, crafting weapons is the main function of this profession and is essential for all players that plan on participating in high level dungeons and raids. In order to produce weapons, Blacksmiths require crafting materials (which can be obtained in dungeons from monster drops) along with '''ores that have to be mined with the Mining '''Profession. Jeweller '''Jewellers '''are one of the four main professions of the realm of CO. Being a Jeweller, the ability to exclusively craft accessories such as rings, bracelets, and necklaces is a very tempting profession to players who are interested in fashion, not to mention the additional bonus stats provided. In order to produce accessories, Jewellers require crafting materials (which can be obtained in dungeons from monster drops) along with '''ores that have to be mined with the Mining '''Profession. Tailor '''Tailoring '''is one of the four main professions of the realm of CO. Thought of as the opposite of the Blacksmith; tailors are able to produce light and leather equipment for classes that focus more on appearances than survivability. Tailors require crafting materials (which can be obtained in dungeons from monster drops or gathering professions) along with '''fabric '''that can be gathered with the '''Poacher profession. Gathering Gathering Professions are directly linked with Crafting trades and can be considered “sub professions” in specific fields. During the course of a player’s journey in the world of Sebuto, they’ll eventually stumble across nodes that can be extracted for different essences. For example, after a Poacher '''has killed a mob or two, a node would appear that would allow that player to extract its '''skin '''which can be used as item materials for crafting costumes and accessories. As a '''Miner '''is mining, a node could appear that would allow him/her to extract a Mineral that can be used for raw materials in creating gems or stones. As you can see, selecting a good gathering profession can be crucial in how successful a player’s business is. Poacher The '''Poacher is one of the gathering professions, and specializes in gathering animal skin and bones. Animal Skin are used by Tailors as one of their primary resources in crafting leather and light armor. Fabric can be obtained from specific monsters. Bones can be used by Blacksmiths and Jewellers during the process of creating weapons, armor, and accessories. Miner The Miner is one of the gathering professions, and specializes in gathering ores and minerals.Ores can be used by Blacksmiths during the process of creating weapons and armor. Minerals can be used by Alchemists during the creation process of Elixers and Gems. Farmer The Farmer is one of the gathering professions, and specializes in gathering herbs, flowers, soil, and tree sap. These can all be used by Alchemists during the creation process of Elixers and Potions. Stonecutter The Stonecutter is one of the gathering professions, and specializes in gathering stones.Stones can be used mainly by Blacksmiths and Alchemists during the creations of weapons and armor along with gems and potions. Special Professions Carpenter The Carpenter is a crafting profession and deals with the usage of crafting wood and bricks that can be used during the process of building a home. Chef The Chef is a crafting profession and deals with the usage of crafting high quality food that is commonly seen in high rated restaurants. Trivia *There are an infinite number of crafting professions, the author has only chosen to reveal the ones that will appear in the story. *Many players can become self sufficient by selecting a crafting and gathering profession that are compatible. However, this process is much mor expensive and those players weren't aware that it is much more cost effective just to specialize in one craft or gathering and supply another person. Site Navigation Category:Professions Category:Continent Online Category:Terminology Category:Game Mechanics